magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Pocket
A 'Pocket '''is a carrying container within the world of Magience. They are usually obtained when someone uses an NPC guild quest to change their Class. However, they can also be purchased from merchants, found in dungeons, or received as a quest reward. By default, a regular Pocket has 16 slots and costs 5 gold minimum, the cost rising depending on the area and actual physical material. Silk Pockets, for example, will be more expensive than burlap Pockets. On their own, a Pocket is just a backpack. Their appearance varies, from burlap to leather and everything inbetween, sometimes with one strap and sometimes with two. Someone with the ability to detect magic will be able to sense a faint aura around the bag, but otherwise they look no different from normal backpacks or satchels. When worn, the Pocket becomes completely invisible and immaterial. They cannot be touched or affected, and the wearer will not feel the actual bag touching their body at all. They can only be removed by a mental command from the wearer. Items inside are accessed through mental commands as well, though a Pocket will also respond to spoken commands from its wearer if the wearer finds themselves having trouble accessing it. The commands are: Pocket Remove, Pocket Store ____, and Pocket Take ___, replacing the blanks with the name of the item. Commands can be very vague or descriptive, since the Pocket works with the mental picture of what you're trying to store/take rather than the actual item name itself. Pockets have no limit on the weight or size of things they can hold, instead having a limit on the number of items stored. Items do not stack, so 5 HP Potions will still take up 5 slots - the exception to this rule is physical currency, which will stack with its same type. So, 6 gold, 4 silver, and 90 copper will only take up three slots, not 100.The wearer of the Pocket will also feel the weight of things inside, as though they are really carrying them inside a tangible pack, but will not feel anything pulling on their body or otherwise affecting it in any way. They'll just feel weight dragging them down, like gravity is increasing on them. People with a higher Strength score will, of course, be able to carry more. Pockets '''cannot '''hold living things. They '''can '''hold things that were ''once ''living, though. Only one Pocket can be worn at one time; if you're already wearing one and try to put on another it will work only as a regular bag, with a carrying capacity and everything. Pockets can be upgraded, allowing them to carry a larger number of items. Upgrades scale in cost depending on how many slots you're adding and how many your Pocket already has. They can also have enchantments placed on them reducing the weight of their cargo and allowing their wearer to carry heavier things. "Feather" enchantments, as they're called, are incredibly expensive since they affect everything inside the bag - the cost scales based on how many slots you have at the time of the enchantment, and to what degree of weightlessness you are asking for. The highest degree of weightlessness is 99%, which means the wearer feels only 1% of the total weight of their inventory. Upgrading the slot count ''removes any feather enchantments on the Pocket. Category:FAQ